


Mission Complete

by Ciesa_wiie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Romance, Background Character Death, But actually not really sad, Difficult Decisions, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Love, Money, Poor au, Romance, Sad Ending, Tragic Romance, a lot of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciesa_wiie/pseuds/Ciesa_wiie
Summary: Adrien has been struggling by himself since the age of eight. Nothing seems to work for him, and he has to fight for his life every single day. His savoir is the older man, Plagg, but nothing lasts forever, and Adrien ends up alone once again. The thin, blond boy is about to lose hope, just when a cute, little, pigtailed girl appears in his life and becomes his light.His eyes always drop on her every time they bump into each other or just when he walks by her home in hope of getting a glance of her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	Mission Complete

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how many chapters I will spread this story out in, but I think the entire story will be around 3000-6000 words

Today was the day. He would ask her out today. But he couldn’t do it in these clothes. He needed to find something nice to wear- even if it would cost him all his money - because no matter what, he did need to look like a man with money. He needed to show her that he could take care of her, and it was money there could show her that.

As he walked down the street, he found a spoon in the bin. He took it up and turned it in the light. All of a sudden he noticed a figure in the spoon, and it wasn’t just any figure it was his. 

“It’s just like a mirror.” He whispered silently to himself.

The little spoon reminded him of his life before, mostly his family. Because believe it or not he was rich once. Maybe he wasn’t, but his father was. It was before his father and mother got a divorce. He was only five, but he could remember it like it was yesterday.

He could remember their voices which said:

“I can’t live with you anymore if you continue with putting all your time in work and nothing on Adrien and me! He is only a child, and that means he needs extra much attention from his family, which includes you if you want him to grow up healthy!” 

His mother was furious. She had dealt with a husband who cared more about work than his  _ own  _ wife and child. 

His father’s cold voice- which could make any grown man pee in the pants -said: 

“What is this supposed to mean? Are you saying we need a divorce?”

His ice-cold gaze was piercing as if he tried to see the demon inside of her. That night Adrien stood, looking through the keyhole silently crying while watching them break down every small hope of a "healthy" life to the young boy.

He looked down on the teaspoon again. A memory appeared in front of his eyes. His sweet, caring mother had in secret pulled him early out from kindergarten to the grocery **.** When they walked by the ice cream, his mother saw her son looking- no staring at the ice cream like he was craving it. She sat down in his height as she spoke: 

“Why don’t you see if you can reach the ice cream you want so bad, and then we’ll sneak it in the grocery bag together.”

A smile quickly formed on the little blond’s face as his mother ruffled his hair. That day when they went home, he ate his new favorite flavor ice cream with a teaspoon, exactly like the one in his hand. The memory disappeared again. A wet row of pearls rolled down Adrien’s cheeks, over his lips where a smile sneaked around.

He laid the teaspoon down into his secure pocket. With the teaspoon in his right pocket and his money- he had saved up- in his left pocket, he walked forward the store his father owned. It was  _ the _ clothes to impress. As his father always said: 

“One day you will be walking down a catwalk in these clothes I make. Another day you will be finding the love of your life, just like I found your mother. But always remember:  _ Dress to impress _ .”

It was all before he kicked his mother and him out. They had to find an apartment fast- so they wouldn’t be king on the street -and that kind of apartment was not cheap at all. His father agreed to give his mother money, but only to raise his son he said. His father also said, when Adrien was out of the room:

“If I give you the money, you promise me that I will never have to deal with neither you or Adrien ever again...” 

It wasn’t a question, it was a  _ command _ .

The money lasted two years. In the run of those two years, his mother worked and worked to bring more money home to him. When they had lived alone in two and a half years, Adrien noticed his mother grew more and more tired. The seven years old blond asked his mother if something was wrong. She hesitated but answered that she had been sick for a while but also told the little boy not to worry. The money she earned from work was used on medicine there couldn’t even save her. She died three weeks after his eight years birthday. 

She left him money, but he needed to lie every time he had to buy bread and water- sometimes he also bought meat, but only when it was on sale -he knew how to manage money, but the person who stood behind the desk always thought he couldn’t. She _made_ him lie. He had to tell them his mother stood back in the store and let him pay for the food. The thought of her mother being with him, made him forget everything about lying. They believed him every time, because why would an eight years old boy buy bread and water by his own choice? 

One day he came home, a note with some writing and a red exclamation mark was hanging on the door. He never learned to read completely, but he recognized some of the words such as “not” and “money”. He was a smart child and understood that the note was a warning to kick him out of the apartment because his mother hadn’t paid the bill. But what could he do about that? His mother was  _ dead _ . He hadn’t expected to keep it running for a whole month, but now that he had, nothing could change it. What he knew was that he needed a job no matter what it would be. What he needed was to start searching which was what he did.

There were a few jobs in the neighbourhood, but none of them would let an eight years old boy work for them. It was illegal, and none of them wanted trouble. He was about to lose all hope, but that was then he got the idea to try a job with poor working conditions. Or an illegal job if that was necessary. The bosses usually didn’t care if the workers were underage, but eight years were a lot more underage than  _ the  _ usual. Without another thought, he ran to the alley where it found place. The reason he even knew about it, was because his mother always told him never to go near them. 

He sprang to the side as a young man stumbled out of the big metal sliding door, cursed under his breath. The young man didn’t look a day older than 18, but that was still 10 years older than him. His eyes widened as he saw the small blond and the words stumbled- just like he did -out of his mouth: “What the hell are you doing here, kiddo? It isn’t a place for kids at your age, it isn’t even for kids at any age.” 

The first sentence came out rude and harsh, but the second sounded a bit more concerned. 

“I’m here for a job.” 

He said it briefly and accurately because the more time he spent, the more time he wasted. 

“You’re heh,” He let off a chuckle which sounded like a snort, “here for a job?”

He laughed as the little blond had just told him the funniest joke ever.

“Yes.” It was no joke. It was serious, and he was serious. 

“You’re not joking.” The young man confirmed. 

“No, I’m not. I need a job, and this is the only one who would allow me to work.”

He was dead serious and sounded more like an adult than the young man. It was only his high-pitched and child-like voice there exposed it.

“Seriously, Kiddo, this isn’t a place for you.” The young man’s voice was now stern and deep. 

“You need to understand that I need the money.” The blond was full of confidence on the outside, but on the inside was he telling himself to stay calm. 

“Me? You want me to understand?” He made a “pfft” sound and snorted at the end. 

“Yes.” The small child said firmly.

“Listen here, Kiddo, let me give you some advice, you need to get out of here before it’s too late.” The child was confused at first but understood what he meant. The young man had been desperate like himself and in need of money. 

“This isn’t about what is smart and not, it’s about money. And you need to let me in.” 

Adrien began walking to see what the young man would do about it.

“Fine-” The small boy began walking to the big metal port, “but don’t say I didn’t warn you!” The young male shouted after him, and the boy turned his head, looking back over his shoulder. The two-fingers salute was a salute given using only the middle and index fingers, while bending the other fingers at the second knuckle. 

Without another action or any other words spoken, the small blond boy pushed the big metal sliding door aside and walked in.


End file.
